Diapers are commonly comprised of a single piece of cloth, are rectangular in shape, and the cloth fabric used is comprised of fibers of a highly moisture absorbent character. Typically, these diapers are secured by the use of pins. Cloth diapers of this type are strongly absorbent, but not leak-proof, and thus are generally used in concert with waterproof pants made of plastic or some other suitably water resistant material.
Other prior art diapers are designed to be used once and thrown away. They are manufactured using inexpensive materials, and a water proof barrier is commonly affixed during manufacture to the outside of the water absorbent layers of the diaper. In addition to the convenience provided by being disposable, these diapers have the added convenience of not requiring the addition of a separate waterproof layer. Diapers of the disposable variety generally incorporate other convenience features as well, such as coming in a variety of sizes and being provided with strips of tape to secure the diaper.
Although manufactured of relatively inexpensive materials, disposable diapers are actually more expensive to use, being thrown away after a single use. Additionally, disposable diapers create a disposal and environmental waste problem.
Other cloth diapers have included an outer waterproof barrier. The outer water resistant layer incorporated into these diapers makes them more like the disposable diapers in appearance, as well as in their convenience of use. Although such diapers are intended to be reused, the waterproof barrier affixed to the cloth portion is an impediment to washing and drying. The same barrier that makes such a diaper leak-proof also makes it inaccessible to both the wash water and to the air of subsequent drying operations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,402,690, 4,516,975, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,117 each disclose examples of reusable diapers that are made of a composite of layers, each diaper having an inner cloth layer or layers of absorbent material, and an outer layer that functions to retain moisture. The diapers are contoured for better fit, and are provided with Velcro type fasteners for ease of attachment, thus requiring relatively simple operation for putting on and removing the diaper.
A diaper as described in these patents has many of the advantages of a disposable diaper, and yet is reusable. Desirable as the added convenience may be, before such a diaper is ready to be used again it must be rinsed, in some cases presoaked, and then washed and dried. The convenience provided by having a waterproof cover permanently attached to the diaper by the manufacturer is purchased at the price of efficiency in both the washing and the drying of the diaper. The moisture retentive barrier sewn on to such a diaper reduces the surface area of the diaper portion, for cleaning and drying purposes, effectively by one-half.